


Practicing

by rain_falls_up



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, literally that’s it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_falls_up/pseuds/rain_falls_up
Summary: Every chapter is a short nsfw scenario about Stray Kids, written by me, to practice for something I’m planning later since I’ve never written nsfw before.They were all done on discord with my friends in like five minutes, which is why the spacing is weird sometimes and its in (ugh) present tense. But hey, at least it's not first person.
Kudos: 3





	Practicing

seungmin takes out his phone and locks the door to his room. He looks up his favorite asmr channel, puts in his earbuds, and lays back on his bed. He's listening to one of his favorite videos and has autoplay on, hoping to find a new relaxing asmr. Stress has really been getting to him lately, and he needs to breathe. 

his favorite video ends and he waits for the next one on autoplay to begin. 

he freezes.

there’s a man moaning and whimpering in his ears, and a slick, wet sound. a moment after the shock sets in, the sounds begin making him feel hot all over. 

he reaches to turn off the audio, but pauses when the slap of hips against hips and a loud moan echos in his ears. he brings his hand back and decides to keep listening against his first instinct. 

slowly, the space in his sweatpants starts to decrease, and he can feel himself getting harder as the audio progresses. the pants and moans get louder until one resounding moan, almost a scream, sends chills down his spine and he throws his head back uncontrollably. hes hard to the point where it’s painful now, and pushes down his sweatpants and boxers as his dick leaks a bit of precum.

he turns up the volume in his earbuds a little bit as the moans get louder, more desperate, and the smacking of hips grows.

he takes a trembling hand and slowly wraps it around his dick, moaning a bit as he makes contact. he starts stroking himself as the moans of the audio increase, using the precum quickly gathering at the top to make the slide a little easier. 

he jerks his hand faster, squeezing a bit intermittently and biting his lip to hold back moans. eventually, he grabs the bedsheets with the hand not jerking himself off to try and keep himself grounded as he loses himself in the pleasure. 

the audio gets louder, and Seungmin felt like what he was listening to was in the same room as him. he imagined it was two of his members, falling apart in front of him, giving him a show, and suddenly he became more and more aroused, fantasizing about such a dirty scene. the sucking and smacking sounds grew and grew, and suddenly a wet, overwhelming sound was heard, as if someone had licked the microphone- or rather, Seungmins ear. A loud moan resounded, and Seungmin matched it as he sped up his hand, reaching his high and arching his back, riding it out as the moans and slaps made no stop.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/NOMJISVNG)!


End file.
